


Poison

by GarnetSeren



Series: Music Inspired Oneshots [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crew as Family, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Getting Together, Little Black Dress, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: They've been dancing around each other for long enough, so the crew are staging an intervention... of sorts. But do Thane and Shepard really need the help?





	Poison

“ _ **Your cruel device”**_

A gravelly male voice snarled, over the lingering power chord of a guitar. Shepard stepped into the Port Observation Lounge, and the doors shut with a quiet whoosh behind her.

 _“_ _**Your blood like ice.”** _

She was greeted by the sight of Jack and Kasumi, lounging on the couches that looked out of the large viewing window.

_**“One look could kill,”** _

Jack’s eyes were closed. The woman’s head was tilted back, and an outstretched foot was tapping to the rhythm the lead guitar was playing.

_**“My pain, your thrill.”** _

A wicked smile spread across the Biotic’s face, and Shepard guessed the lyrics must have really 'spoke' to her.  **  
  
**_**“I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)”**_

When Kasumi’s gaze finally locked onto Shepard’s, the thief’s eyes sparkled with mischief; beneath the dark recesses of her hood.

_**“I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop”** _

In swift, graceful movements, the lithe Japanese woman had crossed the short distance between the couch and the bar.

_**“I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)”** _

Shepard barely had time to blink, before the thief was by her side; pressing a suspicious looking Martini glass into her hand.

_**“I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison”** _

An impish grin settled on Kasumi’s face,as she stated: “I’ve told you before Shep, you need to acclimatise yourself.” **  
******

_**"You're poison runnin’ through my veins”** _

With a theatrical sigh, Shepard sipped the drell venom infused drink. Kasumi had been plying her with these cocktails at every conceivable occasion for the past month.

**_“You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains.”_**

Jack gave an amused snort over the tempo of the drum. “Dug this song out just for you, Boss-Lady. Thought you’d appreciate it.” **  
  
**_**“Your mouth, so hot”**_

Shepard couldn’t help smiling, immediately thinking about a certain drell assassin... one she'd spent a few sleepless nights fantasising about.

_**“Your web, I'm caught”** _

A pillow glanced her left hip. “Normandy to Shepard!” Jack laughed. “Get your head out of your knickers, and hurry up and get changed.”

_**“Your skin, so wet”** _

The commander raised an eyebrow. “And what is wrong with this?”

She gestured to her body, clad in the faux leather dress that she'd worn for the mission on Bekenstein.

“We’re only going to Afterlife, after all.”

_**“Black lace on sweat”** _

Kasumi held out an extremely figure hugging dress; one that was suspiciously black and suspiciously made mostly of lace.

“This is better. He’ll love it,” the thief said, giving an exaggerated wink.

* * *

Despite the normal, excessively loud, techno beat blaring from the speakers, something seemed _off_ with the song pouring out of Afterlife.  
  
_**"I hear you callin' and it's needles and pins (and pins)"**_

Shepard stopped abruptly. The lyrics seemed suspiciously familiar.

_**"I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name"** _

A clipped voice shouted her name over the music.

"Aria wants to see you. Now," Anto called, beckoning her to follow.

_**"Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)"** _

Not surprisingly, the unexpected meeting with the self-proclaimed Queen of Omega, was little more than an informal 'chat'. One that had a suspiciously _friendly_ edge to it.

_**"I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison"** _

As Shepard turned to leave, Aria called out to her: "You should find a nice young man to keep you warm at night... I hear drell are particularly gifted."

_**"You're poison runnin' through my veins"** _

Shaking her head, Shepard returned down the stairs to the ground floor bar; only to be greeted by Joker offering her a very familiar looking drink.

_**"You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains"** _

The pilot looked like he was up to something, especially with the cheeky smile he was giving her.

"Kasumi said it was your favourite," he grinned. "That you couldn't get enough of the taste.”

_**"Poison"** _

"You could say that," Shepard laughed, unabashed. 

_**"One look (one look), could kill (could kill),"** _

A flash of familiar green scales entered her peripheral. Turning, Shepard saw Thane's onyx eyes appraising her figure. Her heart skipped a beat; the assassin looked every bit the predator in that moment.

_**"My pain, your thrill."** _

She raised her distinctive shaped Martini glass in a toast to him; letting her lips ease into a devilish smile, when his gaze met hers. 

_**"I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)"** _

Turning away, Shepard placed her empty glass on the bar.

_**"I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop"** _

Against her better judgement, she signalled the turian bartender to mix her another Weeping Heart cocktail. 

_**"I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)"** _

Fresh drink in hand, she made a conscious effort to walk away from the tempting drell; who stood mere feet away from her. Hips moving with an exaggerated sway, as she pushed her way through the crowd, to a table that had been appropriated by the ladies of the Normandy.

_**"I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison"** _

Tali eyed Shepard's cocktail in an all-too-knowing way.

"I believe it's an acquired taste," the young quarian slurred.

It was evident she was already feeling the effects of the turian brandy, that had once filled the machinist's glass.  
  
_**"You're poison runnin through my veins"**_

Grinning, Shepard drained her own drink.

_**"You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains"** _

She closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying the sweet buzz, as the alcohol and mild venom coursed through her body.

_**"Poison"** _

Only for them to snap open in surprise, at the sound of a glass being deposited in front of her.

_**"I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)"** _

An almost familiar turian face entered her vision.

"Compliments of her _lady_ ship," Grizz chuckled.

His mandibles flared in a close approximation to a grin, as Shepard eyed the glass dubiously.

_**"I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop"** _

Unable to help herself, Shepard laughed. She had no real clue as to what and why _everyone_ seemed to be plotting... but she was oddly okay with that. 

_**"I wanna kiss you, but I wanna too much (too much)"** _

It certainly appeared to have something to do with getting her hooked on drell venom, in the very least. 

_**"I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison"** _

When and how the group of women decided it was a good idea to invade the dance floor, Shepard couldn't say. Though to her great satisfaction, they'd managed to coerce the majority of the male crew to join them in the debacle.

_**"Well I don't wanna break these chains"** _

However, the three stooges of Garrus, Grunt and Zaeed had seemingly hung on to the bar for dear life.

_**"Poison"** _

Glancing around the press of bodies, Shepard noticed there was also a drell-shaped figure, distinctly missing from the round up.

_**"Runnin' deep inside my veins"** _

Then without warning, strong hands pulled her flush against a toned, leather clad body.

_**"Burnin' deep inside my veins"** _

Desire flushed her body, as she turn her head and her lips found his.

_**"Poison"** _

Shepard found him intoxicating.

 _**"I don't wanna break these chains** _ **"**

And Thane was an addiction she _fully_ intended to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> Inspired by the Alice Cooper song 'Poison' & it's Groove Coverage cover.


End file.
